borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fastball
, , , or |part = GD_GrenadeMods.A_Item_Legendary. GrenadeMod_Fastball GD_GrenadeMods. A_Item_Legendary.GM_Fastball GD_GrenadeMods.Delivery. Delivery_Fastball GD_GrenadeMods.Material. Material_Tedior_5_Legendary |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link = ON }} Fastball is a grenade mod manufactured by Tediore. Fastball is obtained from any suitable Loot Source and has an increased chance to drop from Boll in Three Horns Divide. Special Effects 0.0 fuse time. Greatly increased damage and travel speed compared to similar Tediore brand grenades. Small blast radius. Altered detonation noise resembling a gunshot instead of a grenade. Uses special physics as if it were a baseball (bouncing, altered weight, etc.). Usage & Description The special effects of the Fastball come from its unique delivery method part. When the Fastball is thrown, it follows an arc similar to a lobbed grenade, but traveling at extremely high speeds while also bouncing from surfaces. The higher speed also makes the grenade travel longer distances than common lobbed grenades. The Fastball can only spawn with the lowest trigger component, and as such will always have a fuse time of 0.0. However, the Fastball will only detonate immediately on contact with an enemy or damageable object. If the grenade impacts a wall or other inert surface, it will bounce and only detonates when it has stopped moving. The Fastball has a heavily reduced blast radius, limiting it to only being capable of damaging one enemy at a time in most cases. Melee enemies affected by Thoughtlock are one notable exception. The reduced blast radius is countered by its increased damage, almost 10 times the damage of a same-level standard grenade. The Fastball's damage is so high that it is technically the most damaging weapon (per projectile) in the game, greater even than the Nukem, Ahab, and Tunguska. Notes *The Fastball can be paired well with weapons such as the Grog Nozzle, Rubi, and other Moxxi-brand weapons for health restoration. Due to the massive damage of the Fastball and the instant fuse time, health will be replenished as soon as the grenade impacts with the target. Aiming must be in close to mid-range, however, making the tactic more suitable for larger enemies and raid bosses. **Even low-precentage Moxxi weapons can take advantage as the damage was so high that even 2% of the damage means a high quantity of health. *The Fastball had a high chance to drop from the Sheriff in Lynchwood on Week 2, Day 14 of the Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt. This was rewarded for completing all the community goals for that week. *The Fastball's stats were modified via a hotfix applied on October 25th, 2013 as part of the Loot Hunt. Its damage was increased by 500%, and its blast radius was also slightly increased from 85 to 105. This hotfix was later made permanent in Patch 1.8.0. *The Fastball grenade was added to Boll's loot pool in a hotfix on October 29th, 2015. *There is a bug that causes its damage to be greatly reduced when a character is first logged in wielding it. Its full damage will be restored if it is re-equipped. Trivia *The flavor text is a reference to the 1989 film ''Major League''. de:Fastball fr:Fastball ru:Комета uk:Кулька